cocbaconwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocbaconwars Wiki
'Welcome to the CoC Bacon Wars Orientation' Rules and Regulations for CoC Bacon Wars, the feeder (developmental) clan for CoC Hog Wars. This is a feeder-developmental'' clan for our Tier I or "A" Team '''CoC Hog Wars. We are a WAR CLAN, but we understand that not everyone is a veteran at Clash of Clans and we aim to assist anyone interested in becoming a better player and better teammate by joining CoC Bacon Wars and answering any questions regarding the game, attack strategies, base upgrade priorities, and much more. Our goal is to teach and prepare players to upgrade to Town Hall 8 correctly without skipping over important troop levels, spell levels, and other key aspects of the game. We highly recommend that you upgrade your Dragons to Level 3 ASAP, to upgrade your Lightning Spell to Level 4 ASAP, to have your Air Defenses Maxed for your respective Town Hall level, and to feel comfortable asking fellow clan members on advice regarding what to upgrade and when to upgrade. We also welcome any Town Hall 9/10's that want to practice new attacks, strategies, and figure out how to adjust being a different Town Hall come wars. Or if someone just wants a friendly-competitive clan to play with. Most members are North American, we generally run off of the Eastern/Central Time Zones... but all are welcome to join, from wherever all across the globe as we have many European as well as Australian, New Zealand, & other nations joining our squads. We love having dedicated players who not only love playing the game, but also enjoy helping others! We are an adult clan (18+), we are a group of players who care about our 3 wars a week and put in both attacks when required.. we also use mature language at times. We are currently performing 3 wars a week to help gain Clan Experience so we can level faster and receive Perks. We will queue at approximately the same time each evening a War Queue-Search is scheduled. Our War Schedule is as follows: 1'''.) '''Monday: '' Start Search Approximately'' 6-8 PM ET 2'.) '''Wednesday: ' ''Start Search '' Immediately After Previous War Concludes '''3.) Friday: ' Start Search Immediately After Previous War Concludes (All Times Subject to be delayed due to Matchmaking times & SuperCell Maintenance) Players are encouraged to take advantage of the new War Opt In/Out feature, leaders do not want to sit anyone unless given no choice such as having an odd number of players for a war. Leaders also do not want to opt anyone in if they are opted out, we respect everyone's decision to war when they want and let them rest when they do not want to war. RULES * You must meet the clan requirements listed below, as well as communicate with fellow clanmates during wars as well as on a somewhat daily basis to get to know one another as well as help one another become better players and better teammates. Communication is not only key to success, but trusting one another by familiarizing with socializing is encouraged. * DO NOT ask to join CoC Hog Wars as soon as joining CoC Bacon Wars. * DO NOT ask for Elder or Co-Leader, Elder's and Co-Leaders are determined by seniority as well as many players who have alternate accounts. * DO NOT ask when you will be accepted to CoC Hog Wars. * DO NOT request for rare or high level troops as soon as being accepted or on a regular basis such as: Dragons, Golems, Witches, etc.. Rare troops will be given out when needed, especially for wars, but please do not take advantage of members who are generous. Become a part of the clan, donate, communicate, and in time when trusted we will gladly give out what is needed when desired. * DO NOT accept new members applying while we are currently in a War. (Unless noted or informed so specifically by a current member/leader that someone will be applying). * We DO NOT accept players who apply that have War Ineligible Times... we DO NOT want quitters! If we see ineligible times we clearly already know that someone has quit their previous clan mid-war! * WHEN WE (Clan Leaders from both CoC Hog Wars & CoC Bacon Wars feel you are ready based upon your: war success, teamwork skills, communication strength, base layout, attack strategies, troop/spell levels, etc. you will be invited to join CoC Hog Wars). You are not mandated to join if you feel you are not ready, and you are always welcome to come back to join CoC Bacon Wars any time to help out as long as it does not interfere with War in CoC Hog Wars... we understand some players have alternate accounts they like to assist, as well as siblings, family members, and real life friends they like to play with. * CoC Bacon Wars now has it's own section on the CoC Hog Wars Forum located @ cochogwars.freeforums.net , ALL Bacon members are encouraged to signup with their player name so that they can become a part of the CoC Hog War family. Becoming a forum member will give you access to tutorials, tips, videos, media, and much more that can help your overall gaming experience. It is not required to be used on a daily basis, we would just like everyone to get to know one another. CLAN REQUIREMENTS (CoC Bacon Wars & CoC Hog Wars): * Players must be of the age 18 years or older, NO EXCEPTIONS! * Players must be over Level 55 for CoC Bacon Wars. (Players with alternate or secondary accounts are always welcome to join, but will be asked to spectate during wars unless they meet war requirements). * BE ACTIVE (performing upgrades, donating to requests, speaking in chat (socializing is encouraged). Become familiar with one another, learn to trust one another so that we can learn from each other. Elders and Leaders will monitor donations and activity of members and take it into consideration before starting a war search... we''' DO NOT''' want inactive players being in wars as it will only hurt the team. We would rather do a smaller war than risk having inactive members being involved in a war. We are a WAR CLAN, if you do not like to partake in Wars, this is not the clan for you. * Donate what is requested... Please read requests and DO NOT just donate anything. Some players, bases, and attack/defensive strategies require certain troops to succeed. Donating incorrect troops can be time costly, and quite possibly cost another player trophies, loot, and possibly Stars in Wars when time remaining is a factor. CLAN WARS: * We will have 3 Wars a week: We will begin War Search/Queues every Monday, Wednesday & Friday evenings between 6-10PM'sh ET. (We try to queue as early as possible to not interfere with CoC Hog Wars if players are needed to be called up for a CoC Hog Wars war). * ClashCaller.com (a free website used to "call" targets before war starts and throughout wars). A Leader or Elder will create a War Page and distribute a JOIN CODE for players to begin calling their 1st targets... work together and help one another if and when necessary! * Players must call targets roughly +/- 3 of their respective # on the War Map. Your # will most likely change slightly from war to war so do not expect to be the same # each war. We understand if you do not feel comfortable calling certain targets, simply let your teammates know and we can work together to figure out the best alternatives, such as: using 1st attack to Clean Up, switching targets with teammates, etc.... * Every Player must use BOTH attacks (unless instructed otherwise). Failure to do so may result in being warned or possibly kicked from clan. Whether winning or losing, we expect you to be there for your team. Do not let your 10 to possibly 20 teammates down in ANY war! * PATIENCE 'is the key to winning, we ask that as many players as possible (''usually our top 1-5 players) wait as long as possible to use 2nd attacks, simply to help determine what needs to be cleaned up, sometimes we do not need to attack the enemy's highest #'s to gain the stars that will give us the win. * '''DO NOT attack for loot unless it is OK'd by a Leader/Co-Leader. If we feel certain members are unable to obtain anymore stars mid-war to benefit the clan, we will give them the green light to attack for loot or reserve their resources. * If you know you will be unable to participate in war, simply opt out as early as possible under your profile. This is crucial to Win Wars, and will not be taken lightly if ignored. Failure to do so will result in either warnings or possible termination from the clan. We want everyone in a war to perform their best, use both their attacks, and communicate with their teammates to ensure the best results. War Strategy: * Call your 1st Target on ClashCaller.com (JOIN Code will be given prior to war on forum). * Use your 1st attack within the first 12 hours of the War! * DO NOT use your 2nd attack right away, have some patience, take your time, watch your teammates, have some fun. Not 1 single player can win a war on their own. The more you watch, the more you learn. Rushing attacks leads to sloppy play, resulting in losses due to lack of communication, wasted attacks, etc... * Your 2nd attacks will be discussed in Clan Chat with teammates, please check ClashCaller and speak to others before attacking... failure to do so may result in termination from clan. * War Targets should be''' +/- 3''' positions of you in war (example: Number 5 on our roster for war, would attack no lower than 7 and no higher than 3 unless advised otherwise). Do not be ashamed to attack down, we do not want heroes, we aim for 3 Stars on 1st attacks to make cleaning up "easier". Some cleanups will require attacking much higher/lower than your #... we highly suggest that our lower members get their attacks in as early as possible to help assist our higher ranked players know what they will need to attack, the earlier the better.... because it gives your teammates enough time request and receive the best troops available for their attacks... and sometimes certain troops may take a long time to create before donating... think of others before yourself! * DO NOT Steal another clanmates target. CHECK ClashCaller.com to see what is and is not called. If no access to the website, simply ask in chat and someone will ALWAYS be able to check for you, it is not difficult to ask what is "available". Failure to do so will result in a warning, repeat offenders will result in termination from clan. * DO NOT attack without filling your Clan Castle... we have the luxury of having generous teammates who are always willing to help everyone out... but please do not take it for granted. Do your BEST in your attacks, DO NOT be overconfident, overconfidence will lose wars, not being patient will lose wars.... CoC Bacon/Hog Wars WIN Wars because we are patient, work together, and help one another out when needed! ** If you have actually read all the above, please state " BACON PLEASE! '" in your request to join. Doing so we know you are already dedicated to the Hogs! '** Main Website: www.cochogwars.com Feeder Clan CoC Bacon Wars Clan Tag: #2L8UC9R2 Main Clan CoC Hog Wars Clan Tag: #299CQGGY Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse